One Piece Legacy: Chase the Attack Pirates part 19
Zozo, and Rangton, both woke up, at the same time, and looked around. Tack, was holding them, grinning madly, and running as fast as he could. He was already in the town, and still running. Rangton, looking around, screamed "WHAT'S GOING ON?!" "LEAVING!" Rangton, grabbing the Log pose from his pocket, and saw that it has changed. "Seems like we can. How'd you know?" Tack, looking at the Log Pose, craned his head. "What's that?" "YOU FORGOT?!" "Yep!" Zozo, in human form, tried to shrug, and instead hurt himself. He looked to Rangton, and gave a smirk. "That's how we roll. We run away, forget things, and punch things we do remember. So, did you meet Planty?" "Yep. Won!" "Thought so... I hate you. Always winning..." Zozo, looked comically depressed, and Rangton patted him on the head. "Don't worry. One day, you'll meet that guy, who'll you beat, and then feel good about it." "I DID! HE WAS A PSYCHO DOCTOR! I WANT HIM BACK... Never mind, he scared me, and still scares me." Tack, still, running, found Fea, and threw both Zozo and Rangton at her. She looked at the two, and hit the ground holding them. She got up, and scowled at a running Tack. "GET BACK HERE SO I CAN CLOBBER YOU!" "CAN'T! HAVE TO DO SOMETHING! YOU GET TO THE BOAT! ORDER!" Fea, growling, lifted the two, broke a blood vessel, and started to curse the very existence of the being that called itself Tack. - Lonnie, smoking a cigarette, and looking over 10 unconscious farmers, had his Den Den mushi call him. He picked it up and heard a beeping from it. Impossible. It was the code when a Den Den mushi from the boat involves a captain falling. Protocol states, to retreat. That means... They lost! They... They really lost. Lonnie sat down, and dropped his cigarette. He stomped on it, and ruffled his hair. He got back up, and walked back to the boat. It seems like things are not going well. - Malk, running in the street, saw a strange sight. Fea, holding Rangton on her back, and holding Zozo in her arms. Rangton looked to Malk, and gave a smirk. "Yeah, that's right, were trying to see what a baby Koala likes to live. Wanna try?" "Nah. I'd look like an idiot. Speaking of idiots, captain?" Fea, growling, gave a death stare to Malk. "He threw these at me." "I'm sure it was quick..." "HE LITERALLY THREW THEM AT ME! NOT EXAGGERATING! THREW THEM AT ME LIKE A SACK OF POTATOES!" Rangton, looked to Fea, and looked playfully hurt. "Fea... I prefer sack of manure. It's what my ex girlfriend called me when we broke up." Fea, gave a small chuckle, and still ran, but started to lighten up. "My last boyfriend said it wasn't working. He said that me being too badass made him useless." "What happened?" "Well, I got sad, but felt better when I heard he got beat up. He crawled back, saying he liked me again." "Hah!" Malk, grinning, jumped in. "My ex girlfriend told me that she thought scars were sexy. She would actually lick them. They creeped me out so much, I dumped her." Zozo, twirling his finger, pointed at the sky. "My ex girlfriend told me she thought monkeys were cute. Dumped me when I became a monkey. Though, she did cuddle with my full form." Everyone laughed, and Rangton asked one question. "Did she slap your monkey?" Everyone laughed, and saw the boat. They jumped on, and all sat down, laughing, and telling stories. - Tack, running back, with a gigantic sack, saw the boat, and ran even faster, jumping on. He saw everyone drinking, and telling old stories, with Malk telling one. "So, then I told him, 'Sir, we don't sell virgins here.' So, he just huff and puffed, and walked away. The virgin girl, came out of the closet, and said 'Thank you. But, he'll come back.' So, let's just say... The next day, he asked for any virgins... And their was no virgins." Everyone but Tack laughed, and Tack looked confused. "What's up?" Fea, looking at him, pointed at the bag. "What's in?" "A million pies." "Of course. Sail?" "Yes." Tack sat down, releasing the pies, and they all ate it, while telling stories. Category:Nobody700 Category:Chapters Category:Stories Category:Chase the Attack pirates arc